


Do You Believe In Magic

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, Impregnation, Magic, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A depraved spell has brought Sakura, Chibiusa, and Chloe all into your bedroom, convinced they're your wives and eager to be of service. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Reader, Chloe von Einzbern/Reader, Kinomoto Sakura/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Do You Believe In Magic

The magic circle throbs to life as you stand over it, the hours of effort and careful, meticulous efforts finally having brought you to the point you needed to be. Around it, you staggered candles and objects to help fulfill your purpose; a discarded wand from some failed magical girl, a dog collar, a dildo, and a pregnancy test. Each object embodies a specific aspect of what you want to call up, to help structure and guide the spell. You're seeking magical girls for a twisted purpose, and baked into your spell is fertility and a desire to control them, so they come to you immediately willing, fully themselves but under the allure and spell of a devotion to you that couldn't be broken. If all goes well, they won't even know much is amiss, and give up to you fully.

A bright light flares as the spell runs its course. You stay hands-off and distant, not sure exactly what it will do or how it's going to work, but you feel invigorated, feel ready. You stand prepared and eager as the light builds, as the thrumming and power of this excitement hits you square-on and you prepare yourself for this depraved plan to come to fruition, standing there and receiving the glorious sight you've craved, and once the light finally dissipates, they stand before you. Chibiusa, Sakura Kinomoto, and Chloe von Einzbern, all standing in the circle, magical girl outfits drawing your eye in different ways for each of them, whether the raw degree of exposed flesh Chloe wears, Chibiusa's scandalous miniskirt, or the big, floofy 'obstacles' posed by Sakura's puffy dress.

They seem just slightly confused, startled; you've yanked them from where they were and brought them to your home, suddenly around strangers, and you're not totally sure yet that the spell's working, as you kneel down, extend out your arms, and say, "Welcome home, girls." They look briefly confused, but their eyes glaze over. Just for a second, before the light comes back, before the three of them all straighten out and look at you without the confusion or the uncertainty. "It's nice to finally have you here."

"I'm finally happy to be home," Sakura says, breath tightening as she places a hand over her chest. "And to finally be your wife."

Chibiusa is a little less grateful, a flare of battiness hitting her as she folds her arms and pouts. "Took long enough, I almost got tired of waiting!"

Chloe skips by all the formalities, flinging herself at you. "Fine, you two talk, I'm gonna get some kisses." With a greedy smirk, she lands in your arms, shoving against your kiss with immediate, feverish indulgence, and you're right there to act on it, meeting the tongue pushing its way now into your mouth, accepting it and feeling the wild joy of having Chloe upon you. She's all over you, hands grabbing your clothes and wasting no time. "Those two little girls don't know the nice things about being a married woman, but I do. And I want all of it."

You smirk brightly, hands unable to keep off of Chloe too as you fondle the little girl, proud that the spell worked out so perfectly and she’s now in a state of feverish, forward need, ready to satisfy her desires and throw herself against you. It's just what you wanted, a rush of satisfaction carrying you forward in the chance to sate your wicked needs with her soft, petite body. Your fingers slip right under her 'top, rubbing her flat chest and toying with her sensitive nipples as she twists and wriggles against you. "You can have all the mana you want from me."

"No fair, Chloe!" Chibiusa whines. "I want a kiss, too!" She scampers forward, with a startled Sakura running up behind her, all three suddenly wrapping up around you and demanding your attention with a whole lot more than you can deal with. But Chloe isn't actually letting up on her affection or giving you the space to get into kissing the other two, keeping you stuck in this position and handling this mess with little clarity or control. It's excessive and frustrating, but also the most exciting thing you've ever felt; they're both so needy and ready for you, throwing themselves into this mess. The spell worked better than you ever could have asked for, and all three seem completely under your control now.

"I'll let you two kiss too, but only because I want dibs on this." Chloe draws back from your lips with purpose, grabbing your cock through your clothes and gripping it firm, her eyes flashing wicked delight at you as she prepares herself for something much greedier and more forward. It's a lot, but you feel the tension rise, feel a throb of pleasure hit perfectly. "Does that sound good?"

"Let's move this to the bed," you say, and you suddenly have three little girls all dragging you by the hand toward it, eager and impatient, Chloe stripping herself out of her outfit as she moves. You settle onto your back, as Chibiusa and Sakura lean at your sides and both swarm your face. You don't know which one to kiss first, but Chibiusa is naturally the more pushy and forward, not quite as hard as Chloe is, but she shoves against your lips without hesitation or control, imposing herself upon you without restraint or calm, and you find yourself unable to argue against the desire and the fever, meeting the pleasure and kissing her with a hopeless, eager hunger, fingers running through both girls' hair as you make sure to pay both of them ample attention.

As you try to deal with kissing both girls at once, Chloe gets herself topless and presses her bare chest down against your cock. "I don't need boobs to make you feel good," she promises, and begins to grind up and down, rubbing up against your cock and making you groan in delight. Your legs shift and squirm as she lies between them, accepting the forward, greedy pleasure she has in mind for you and embracing it as the only thing you can possibly want in this state. The pleasure is abundant and senseless, but it brings you closer, gets you excitable and wound up, dick throbbing as you feel the bare chest of a magical girl grinding on your cock, not even the slightest hint of growth on her.

You kiss Sakura next, leaning into the pleasure as Chibiusa pampers your neck and cheek with more kisses. The contrasts are all there; Chloe is pure fever and a forward delight she can't resist, Chibiusa storms forward with the most wanton greed and spoiled desire, and Sakura is sweet. She's soft and loving and utterly passive, letting you do all the work in kissing her as she blushes and squirms beneath your touch. It's a thrill you don't fight, enjoying the different pace of this kiss as you cling tightly to her body and savour all the warmth and the joy of letting her unravel against you. You're hopeless, forward, full of a hunger and a greed that doesn't want to stop, demanding that you continue sinking into all of it as you work for utter satisfaction.

Chloe's hands are all over your cock, rubbing it against her nipples and letting out the most indecent of noises as she stimulates herself. "Your cock makes me feel so good," she moans. "I can't wait to feel it inside me. I hope you kiss me lots while you fuck a baby into my pussy." She's helpless, needy, throwing around as much vulgar, shameless glee as she can, and it is turning you on to no end. You have a range here, and Chloe is the most sexual of them all, something that's about to come in very handy as you deprave the other two. As you kiss Chibiusa and Sakura back and forth, the other is focused constantly on Chloe's motions, watching in awe. You catch Sakura rubbing her own flat chest and hear Chibiusa mutter something under her breath.

You decide that their har is less important now than touching them in other ways. You reach under both girls' skirts, fingers slipping down, getting under their panties, and tugging them aside. You sink a pair of eager fingers right into their snug twats, both girls gasping out in sudden surprise and excitement as you push in and take them. They tighten up in sudden swells of panic, moaning out for you as you penetrate them with careful, steady motions. It's shameless and ready, indulgent greed carrying you forward as you feel the. Two thick fingers push into each girl, and their tight, virginal pussies meet even that with resistance; it makes what you're about to bring all the more exciting, making you crave the chance to push on and seek what you want, to get everything you crave. Each motion is forward, confident, driven to tease and satisfy them.

The faster motions against your cock feel like an impatient, hasty shove to try and get you done sooner. Chloe leans harder over you, kissing all over your chest and whining, "I want fingers, too," as she watches you kiss and finger both Chibiusa and Sakura. It's a waiting game for her, and she doesn't look like she's eager to wait, but you do your best to keep indulging ,tempering the swells of pressure that come with her aggressive motions, wanting to do your part to hold steady and control the mess upon you, feeling things get hastier and messier by the second. But it's working; your cock throbs harder, aching against the mere thrill of Chloe's flat chest on your cock.

It's a lot, but within that fever and that excess comes exactly what you want, a so wicked that you can't resist the possibilities. You're wound up past the point of reason, and with a proud, vocal groan, you let go, cock erupting with messy, sticky shots of spunk all over her chest, hosing Chloe down and contrasting her dark skin against your pearly white streaks. "it's so much cum! My chest feels amazing, doesn't it? My pussy is even better, can I show you?"

You groan and twist and heave, the fitful delights washing over you, and you're eager to open up to even more of depravity and the excitement. "It feels so good," you groan. "But I have three wives, and you all need turns with my cock." You rise up, urging the girls all back away from you, just a little bit. You want the space to act and indulge harder as you feel things out, and your eyes can't help but drift onto Sakura. Her shyness as she watches you, in contrast to Chibiusa grinding on your thigh and Chloe with your cum running down her chest. Sakura is pure, sweet. You can ruin that. "Sakura, I'm going to take your virginity first. Chloe, Chibiusa, please get down on all fours beside her, I promise, I'll make you feel good, too."

Amid dejected noises and disappointment, the girls all do what you ask them to do, getting down on their hands and knees, Sakura the one who's most eager and flush as she bends over for you. Her dress provides the most obstacle, but as you shove it all forward, you find a cute pair of white panties just as plain as Chibiusa's, with the pink haired girl even lifting her own skirt up to offer a view of her butt to you. It's a great butt, too. As she casts her cape away, Chloe's already basically just wearing panties, a racy black pair that don't give her much coverage, indecent and meant for a girl order than she is. It deserves a smack, so you give it one.

"I'm going to make you all women tonight," you promise, reaching to pull down Sakura's panties first, getting them low and exposing your view to her waiting, bruisy, ready now to be pushed against. You guide your cock forward and press it against her virgin hole, lining up, taking steady, deep breaths, preparing yourself and preparing her. "Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Yes. Please, make me your wife." She looks back over her shoulder, so sweet and flush and eager, and you lean into the pleasure, gently easing forward and pushing your cock slowly forward, leaning into the chance to fill her and indulge in the pleasure of taking her virginity. Her snug, pristine pussy is tighter than it'll ever be again, and you feel amazing as you're met with immediate resistance. "Nngh. I-IU can handle it. It's okay. I know it's supposed to hurt a little bit, but I love you so much, so you can do it."

Your hands slip under the panties of the two girls by her sides, tugging at their underwear too and slipping fingers into their pussies. Two ready digits on fully grown, adult hands. Chibiusa's already been loosened up a little bit by it, but Chloe's pussy hasn’t, and you find her unbearably tight as you push forward, jamming fingers into her, too, and setting into the pleasure. Both girls moan out loudly for you, trying to tug at your attention and indulge in the pleasure and the hunger that hits, a desire and a delight that you're eager to keep toying with, loving the chance to use and play with both girls while fucking a third. It's a position of insane dominance and power, a control you hold over all three girls that runs deeper. Into their minds. They're giving themselves to you fully, and all you need to do is keep pushing on for more, keep satisfying your every desire and want as you pound them into submission, keep them moaning louder and hotter for you through every wicked, shameless second of indulgence.

Sakura's pussy remains tight and resistant to your thrusts, but you're pushing harder and easing your way into her deeper. It's all still gentle and controlled, as you take your time with the possibilities and don't get too worked up, trying yourself to control the pleasure and the excitement burning up brighter by the second. "Am I a good girl?" she asks, voice trembling in the hopeless expression of utter excitement taking her by storm.

"Such a good girl," you groan, hips working faster, winding up toward the crushing thrill of pushing against her that just feels too good to resist. "Your pussy is so nice around my cock. I'm happy to break you in, and happy you're taking it so well. You're going to make a great wife, and a great mom." The noise Sakura makes in pride and excitement at the sound of that fills you with delight, and your thrusts keep pushing as you indulge, faster and weirder and giving up to these satisfactions with absolutely no sense of control or calm.

Your thrusts can barely hold back, but you can't get too rough with Sakura, no matter what. You strike that balance as best you can and try to contain the feelings to temper your desires as you fuck this sweet girls' virginity away with confident strokes and a desire too thorough to control. You keep pushing, and the pleasure throbs across your body with an intensity you can't resist, throwing yourself harder into the depths of need and embracing it. It's so much, and every step of the way, it feels too good to want to control. You have no choice but to give in completely, throwing yourself into the deep end and savouring how good it feels to give in.

With three girls all calling out for you in hopeless, moaning ecstasy, you keep pushing harder, indulging in pleasures getting too grand to help, and with a final thrust forward of your hips, you promise madness. "Time to get you pregnant," you groan, hips stuttering and bucking as you thrust deep into her snug embrace and fill Sakura's pussy with your cum, filling her up amid her moaning, squealing delight, amid an ecstasy too feral and too wild to contain. She's noisy and hot and loud as she gives in to all of it, suddenly unraveling under this pleasure and losing herself to it. The loud, feverish joy of letting go is strong and senseless, and she's right there to take it, hopeless and noisy as she loses all control and sense, loud as can be, but driven by a confidence that's an absolute dream. You hold in tight and make sure you let looser every drop of cum before you pull out, and Sakura lets out the dreamiest sigh in response.

What's just as fun is the way that both Chibiusa and Chloe cum too, moaning in wanton, helpless expressions of need and delight as you fingerfuck them to the brink and make them both cry out for more. They're hopeless, shaky, driven into a state of desperation too senseless to hold back, heads rolling back as they moan through the pleasure. "It feels so good!" Chloe gasped. "But your cock is going to be even better."

"Fuck me next, fuck me next," Chibiusa says, scrambling right toward demand and excitement, leaving little time to control the mess, and you just can't resist the desire to keep pushing.

"Say please," you say, drawing your fingers out, reaching over her and pushing the sticky digits into her mouth. You give Chloe the same treatment, but you don't guide Chloe's head to turn toward you like you are with Chibiusa, hooking a finger against her lip and making her stare you in the eye.

"Please fuck me," she whines, expressing the utter delight with which she aches, and it makes you push for something brilliant. You push into the pleasure, rolling Chibiusa onto her back and grabbing her legs, tugging them into the air as you kneel over her and guide your sticky cock right into her. You're a lot less tender and slow with Chibiusa, driven to indulge in a greedier need to push against her and savour the pleasure. "It's so big!" is the hopeless noise she gasps out, letting the pleasure rise and embracing the wicked, feverish pleasure hitting her so strongly. You're ready to push it, ready to make your mark.

Confident thrusts rock Chibiusa with the confidence and the fire you feel is coming all too easily now. Ready pumps of your hips take eager delight in finding your groove on her, wanting nothing more than to bring a satisfaction and a bliss you can't possibly control once you've started up. This time, you're not fucking from behind, you're able to lock eyes with Chibiusa and watch the way she stares up at you, lips trembling, whole body aching with a delight and a desire that can't be beat. Every confident pump forward is a shameless embrace of pure satisfaction, a pleasure that nothing can help once you zero in on what needs to be done.

"Fuck me harder, fuck me harder!" Chibiusa squeals, completely incapable of controlling herself or holding quiet at all while you fuck her just like she wants. Chloe comes up behind you and plants kisses against your lips, demanding more attention, while Sakura rolls onto her back beside Chibiusa and lies there with your cum oozing out of her. All three are in their own way having a blast around you, and you keep pushing harder, keep fucking and indulging and thrusting without a care. Your hands drift for her hips, holding the petite girl and ramming faster into her, feeding more cock into her with each pump than you showed Sakura in your bid to loosen her up.

Is it because she can handle it more? Because she wants it? Because she's being kind of bratty and you want to put her in her place? You're not really sure, but you know you need more, hammering faster along and sinking into a state of pure unraveling joy. Your hips can't be stopped, can't be helped, and your eyes remain firm upon the pleasure and the excitement that begs you for more. Even Chloe kissing you can't keep your focus away from Chibiusa's excitable indulgence and the utter greed with which this all hit. It's all coming together perfectly, a swirling mess of indulgence and want that keeps you thrusting, as Chibiusa gets noisier and needier, leaning into the pleasure with completely overwhelmed and hopeless delight.

"Does my pussy feel good?' she gasps. "My tight little girl pussy? You're taking a princess's virginity now, and I don't know if I'm old enough to even get pregnant. But if I am, your big cock is sure to do it!" Chibiusa's moans come on with a lot more vulgarity than you expected; it's words you would have thought you'd hear from Chloe, and that leaves you all the more intrigued as you keep fucking her, as you give Chibiusa what she wants and work through these wicked, throbbing sensations with little clarity or control. You keep thrusting, keep throwing yourself into utter delight and surrender as she goads you on. It’s everything you could want, and as Chloe tightens up against you, you wonder if there isn't a jealous swell of something yet to blow your mind as she keeps pushing on. This is brilliant, hot, a reckless mess of pleasure too grand to help.

"We're going to get pregnant, aren't we?" Chloe moaned down in a low whisper. "I can feel it. There's a fertility spell on us, just so you can knock up your little girl wives. What a pervert. Do it. Knock Chibiusa up so you can pump my womb next." She's the devil, and it's brilliant, excitable as can be through the raw satisfaction of pushing on. You don't hold back, don't resist the pleasure and the possibilities, throwing yourself into the deep end and loving every wicked, wild second of what you need. You don't hold back, and with a hard, satisfied groan, you cum inside of Chibiusa, giving up to her what she wants and losing yourself to thorough, wicked joy.

As you let loose the flood of hot, sticky cum deep into Chibiusa's womb, she squeals and thrashes in joy, blissful and eager and taking her fucking with delight and bliss aplenty. There was no sense or control to this, no containing the excitements burning through her with sweeps of delight, and there didn't feel like a shred of care or calm to spare her now from this mess. When every drop is pumped into her, you pull back, and a breathless, needy Chibiusa lies fitful and helpless on the bed, staring up at you with quivering eyes. You feel like you've tamed her, and she’s become a meek, mewling mess, lying there with cum leaking out of her as you draw back and pay your attention now toward Chloe.

You shove her down onto her hands and knees halfway on top of both your other wives, throwing her over the two creampied girls as you grab her little ass and prepare yourself. Chloe is the one you know can handle your worst, and you don't shy away from deciding to test that expectation out as your hips wind up and you take her by storm, ready to break her down completely and show off the wild pleasure you crave. Your cock goes into her, and it's good that you've taken her last, because you're the most certain of how badly you want to fuck her raw, and you can't hold it back.

"Fuck me, you dirty lolicon!" Chloe shrieks, defiant and greedy as she hangs over the other girls, head leaning toward Sakura and kissing her with feverish lust, moving over to indulge now in Chibiusa in turn, the pleasure coming on harder and greedier. You can't resist these possibilities, can't hold back the enduring pleasure and lust that takes you by storm. "You cast a fertility spell to knock up little girls and marry them, and now we're your playthings, right?"

"Exactly," you groan, careless and greedy as you keep pounding, thrusting on harder and indulging in her body with absolutely no restraint or sense You don't care about holding back now, removed from normalcy or sense, wanting to keep pushing and find more of her as you seek the pleasures that hit you stronger and hotter by the second. It's insane, but the desperate joys that follow are well worth the effort, satisfying beyond sense. "My wives. All of you. And you love me, don't you?"

The overlapping calls of love are a wonderful, swirling mess of noise and eagerness, all three of them giving up to the satisfaction and calling out for you. Sakura remains bashful and adoring, downright romantic, Chibiusa makes it all about how she'll keep loving you as long as you fuck her, and in her cackling, defiant thrills, Chloe is noisy and direct and wants you to know down to the core how much she loves your cock. It's a mess of words and ideas tugging you in a million directions, overwhelming your thoughts and keeping you in a state where you can't resist any of it. It just feels too good.

Your hips pound harder, meeting the way Chloe acts with greed and defiance and a steadiness that keeps throbbing out of control, demanding you fuck her and give her what she wants, simply helpless against it. Her moans egg you on, as do the encouragement from the other girls.

"Chloe deserves to feel as good as you made me feel," Sakura says.

Chibiusa, naturally, is shouting, "The sooner you cum in her, the sooner you can fuck me again!" She's back up to her usual self, in control of her words again and acting like you didn't fuck her senseless a moment ago. But it's okay, you remain very much aware of what you've done and how much of an impact you've had, whether she's willing to show it or not.

Having all these girls indulgent and shameless, blissful and chaotic and driven by a pleasure they can't help, makes you feel unbelievably lucky. Unbearable delight and desire keeps your hips hammering away, keeps you giving in to the satisfaction and the excitement that comes, driven by a feeling and a hunger that you feel like you're almost a bit of a slave to. You can't resist all these emotions tearing through you, all these things that keep building and rocking and demanding your complete surrender. It feels remarkable, and within that pleasure comes a satisfaction you refuse to hold back.

Chloe wants it. She's louder and hotter, moaning in twisting rushes of delight as she gives up louder and greedier to these swirling pleasures, to a hunger too primal to resist. She's as unrestrained and as hopeless as can be, and you feel overwhelmed by the need to give up to all of it, hips thrashing and heaving without restraint or sense, ready to give in completely. "Ready to get knocked up?" you ask, and before she can say anything, you lean over her and tug her hair back, silencing her with your tongue pushing into her mouth, completely muffling her remarks and bringing you a twisting rush of utter delight and satisfaction you can't even pretend to be able to contain. It's too much to deal with, and you eagerly fill her up, creampieing the twisting, squirming mess of a girl writhing beneath you, loud and needy and hopeless.

You make sure you fill her up with every drop, just like the others, and as you pull out, you let her slump down over Sakura and Chibiusa, a needy mess leaking with your cum as all three girls hang in complete surrender, made messes of and treated thoroughly to the most rapturous and unrepentant of delights.

"Good wives would clean my cock off," you say, and with immediate response, all three turn around and shift toward you, acting on instinct and desire as they crowd around your cock on their hands and knees, proclaiming they are good, loving wives as they worship your cock and lick it clean, revering you without restraint or sense and ensuring that you feel utterly in control over them. The spell worked better than you could have possibly planned, and now, it's just about enjoying the time you have with your magical wives, watching them grow. Mainly, grow pregnant with your children as they become pre-teen moms who will thank you every day for making them that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
